<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Princess and Her Energetic Knight by LordSaladBar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399758">The Secret Princess and Her Energetic Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar'>LordSaladBar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Historia makes sure Pieck doesn't hurt herself too bad, Holding Hands, I actually just thought of this ship and now I love them so much, Knight Pieck, Pieck will defend Historia's smile with her life, Pieck's dad is so confused, Princess Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Rarepair, Short One Shot, and makes sure Pieck doesn't forget to eat or drink, flustered competition, it's still mostly canon though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside, Pieck is just a normal girl who lives on a small farm, but when you look closer she's actually an energetic knight whose purpose is to protect her princess.</p><p>Or</p><p>Some soft child fluff between my new rarepair, Historia and Pieck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Historia Reiss/Pieck Finger, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Pieck Finger, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Pieck Finger, Krista Lenz/Pieck Finger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Princess and Her Energetic Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write a fic for Historia because she's one of my ultimate waifu's but the only problem was I didn't know what to write considering I'm not much of a Ymir/Historia or EreHisu shippers (I actually dislike EreHisu with a burning passion. It's fine if anyone else likes them though, I can see how they'd be cute, just not my cup of tea)</p><p>So I was faced with a predicament until I was struck with an idea. What if I put my two waifus together as a couple and write a fic for them? The first headcanon I came up with was Pieck being Historia's knight while Historia was Pieck's princess/queen. Surprisingly, I really liked the idea and now here we are!</p><p>Hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pieck shoved a piece of bread in her mouth, gobbling it down in a flash. Her father looked over to her, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, no need to rush your breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“But dad, there is!” His daughter sounded ecstatic. The sound of her cheerful voice brought a smile to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you all happy, my little princess?” Pieck’s father set down the newspaper he was reading and walked over to where his daughter was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Daaaad!” Pieck groaned at her father who gave an apologetic smile in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my little knight. What’s making you so anxious?” He asked with a small chuckle at his daughter’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I get to see Historia again,” Pieck said jumping from her seat in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that friend you talk so much about.” Her father’s hand rose to his face, itching at his chin. “Say, when will I get to meet this girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Dad. You know that can’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I uh, I don’t think I know.” Pieck’s father threw his head back in thought, going through each memory to find the answer to his question.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a secret princess, so no one can know about her!” Pieck had decided her father was taking too long, so she decided to lend him some help. Though her words didn’t really clear much.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re little fantasy thing,” Her father let out a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not just a fantasy! I’m telling you, she’s too beautiful and smart and angelic to not be a princess!”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck’s father placed a hand on his daughter’s head and ruffled her hair.  “Whatever you say, my brave little knight.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck gave her father her brightest little smile before running out of the house in a sprint. The small 9-year-old girl ran and ran until she had reached a fence at the end of a long field.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over the fence Pieck could see a blonde-haired girl around her age and a black-haired lady who looked way older.</p><p> </p><p>Pieck placed her hands onto the wood fence, ignoring the wood sticking into her skin. She used her strength to push her over the fence and run over to the people sitting under a tree.</p><p> </p><p>“My princess! Your knight has returned!” Pieck yelled over as she made her way closer and closer to the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached the two girls the black-haired one had already gotten up and was ready to leave. The blonde one had a small smile on her face as she looked over at Pieck.</p><p> </p><p>“I have arrived, your highness,” Pieck said with a sharp smile as she bowed down to the blonde-haired girl, Historia.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Pieck. What brings you here today?” Historia held one of her books tight in her arms as she looked up at <em>her knight</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“To see you, of course! I am your knight after all.” Pieck plopped herself down next to the blonde-haired girl and peeked over at the book she held.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know I’m not a princess, right?” Historia looked over at Pieck, who was no beside her, studying her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course you are. At least to me, I mean just look at you, you’re amazing!”  The words brought a bright blush to Historia’s pale cheeks. She pulled the book closer to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re amazing too!” This time it was Pieck’s turn to blush furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“While I don’t doubt that I’m cool, it’s in more of a knight way. You’re holy and sparkling and just a complete angel that it’d be impossible for you to not be royal!” This time Historia stayed silent as she grew too flustered to be able to form words.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what book do you have there?” Pieck asked, continuing the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a book about two friends who are torn apart by the tragedies of the world. It’s actually really sad, but I love the way it makes the reader think.” Pieck didn’t really care too much about the book itself but seeing the way Historia smiled while reading it made her day.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you read it for me? I’d love to hear what you love so much about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Historia looked over to her, “Sure, I’ll read as much as I can for today. Make yourself comfortable.” Historia opened up the book and got ready to read the first chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Following Historia’s words, Pieck lowered her head onto the blonde’s shoulder. Historia’s throat hitched and she sopped before even starting the reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-w-what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just getting comfortable. If my princess isn’t okay with it, I can move.” Fear filled Pieck as she worried about making Historia uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, it’s alright. I was just surprised is all.” Historia refocused her gaze back onto the book as she prepared to read. “Now shall I start?”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck gave her a small hum of approval as she awaited the beginning of the book. All while Historia was reading Pieck never moved her gaze off of her princess’ face. She loved watching the emotions on the blonde’s face as she read through the story. The girl even went as far as to make voices for each of the characters, which would bring giggles from the black-haired girl’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Pieck doesn’t know how long they’d been sitting there, but when Historia finally closed the book, it was starting to get dark outside. Only now had the black-haired girl realized how hungry she was as she could feel her stomach growling in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have we been sitting here for?” Historia moved her head to gaze at the girl on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I was able to read about 4 chapters, so probably all day.” Historia moved her hand to push a strand of black hair out of Pieck’s face. “Were you even listening? You just stared at my face the whole time.” </p><p> </p><p>A blush stretched itself from ear to ear on Pieck’s face as she grew startled. “I didn’t think you had noticed that,” she said with a small nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I have to pay attention to all my royal subjects. Especially my own royal knight.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck’s face lit up like the sun on a bright morning day, “Your <em> royal </em> knight!?” A small giggle escaped Historia’s lips at the excitement from her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my own personal knight, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck almost stumbled on her words at how quickly she responded, “Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just as you must watch out for me, I have to watch out for you. If you were to get hurt how could you protect me?” Tears pricked at Pieck’s eyes, startling Historia. The blonde pulled her friend into a hug to stop her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You-you’re so smart, Historia.” The black-haired girl moved her head into the crook of her friend’s neck, clutching her back tighter as tears still fell her rosy cheeks. “Historia, please, please don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, what do you mean?” Confusion grew on Historia’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re royalty and eventually you’ll be recognized and everyone will praise you someday. That means there’ll be so many people you’ll have to watch over and pay attention to. I just don’t want you to forget me when I become irrelevant.” Pieck clutched tighter and tighter to the blonde’s back as tears left her eyes at full blast.</p><p> </p><p>The fear in her friend’s voice was enough to make Historia’s eyes swell with tears as well. “What? You’re my best knight and friend, I would never forget you. You’ll never become irrelevant either because you are and will always be the most important person to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck pulled back and looked into Historia’s soft blue eyes that were stained with tears, but lovely all the same. “Really?” The small girl wanted to say more - wished she could say more - but the words were stuck in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll never forget you for as long as I live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even when you become Queen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even when I become Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck jumped from Historia’s arms, raising her fist to the sky in victory. She jumped around happily while the blonde watched with a firm smile set on her face. The princess let her knight jump around for a few silent and happy moments before speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>“But in return, you have to promise me something.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck stopped her jumping and ran back to Historia’s side. She looked to her friend, her princess, in anticipation. “I’ll do anything for you, my princess!”</p><p> </p><p>Historia reached for Pieck’s hands and squeezed them tight in her own. “I need you to promise me that you’ll always be my knight. When I’m a princess and when I’m Queen, I’m going to need protection and you’re the person I trust the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck squeezed Historia’s hands back, “Hah, that’s easy! I’ll be the greatest protector in the world and only for you, my princess.” The black-haired knight lowered herself onto her knee, holding onto her princess’s hand. She brought Historia’s hand to her lips and placed a small kiss upon her skin.</p><p> </p><p>The action brought the biggest blush to the princess’s face as she used her hand to pull Pieck to her feet. Then the blonde placed gave her friend a small peck on the cheek to settle the score. A blush even bigger than Historia’s made its way onto the black-haired girl’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now you should be getting back home. It’s almost dark and I heard the growl of your stomach a minute ago.” Pieck began to protest, but she was stopped by Historia, “I also have to go eat. Goodnight, Pieck, <em> my knight </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Historia turned to leave, but not before Pieck waved to her and said, “Goodnight, Historia, <em> my princess and eventually Queen </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck returned to her house with the biggest smile on her face while her dad prepared dinner. He had tried to ask her what had happened for her to have an even bigger smile than when she left, but Pieck was too flustered to even form words. Her father was okay with not knowing the exact details as long as his little girl was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually surprised I was able to write this and stay under 3,000 words lmao. I'm able to write short fics without dragging them on again!!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>